


Treat

by Nox_Xon



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blood Drinking, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingering, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nox_Xon/pseuds/Nox_Xon
Summary: Set in the same universe as the Full Moon, Ashe gets into a "heated" dispute with her vampire girlfriend. Although the stakes are quite minimal, the two handle it in a way that they always find to be most successful.
Relationships: Ashe/Katarina Du Couteau
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Quick warning!  
> There's of course casual PWP in this fic (so children, don't read this) but since Katarina is a vamp in this universe, there's a bit of kinky blood drinking going on here. Don't taint your eyeballs if that kinda thing isn't your cup of tea!

Ashe sighed, fingers pressed against her temple. 

This was the third shirt this week. What was once white and in one piece was now torn to shreds and dyed with splotches of red. Maybe sharing shirts with Katarina wasn’t the best idea. Especially when Katarina’s appetite spiked like crazy for no apparent reason. Still there was only so much Ashe could take without losing her temper and dress shirts. 

“Kat! Come here for a second please.” She used her stern, mom voice. It was the only way to get Katarina to listen. Said woman stumbled into the laundry room. 

“Yeah? What’s up baby-” At the sight of the holed up shirt, Katarina stopped her sentence completely. Ashe raised an expectant eyebrow. 

“Want to explain why all the clothes I lend you end up torn or messy?” When Katarina didn’t respond instantly, Ashe crossed her arms over her chest. That would get her to listen, Ashe could only hope. Katarina glanced at the shivering washing machine. She was avoiding Ashe’s gaze and question. Said woman took a step forward, closing the distance between them. 

“Kat.” 

“Listen… I-uh…” Katarina’s eyes met Ashe’s for a split second before they retreated back to the washing machine. If she didn’t have a response, there was another way to coax out an answer.

Ashe somehow pressed the other against the cool metallic surface of the dryer, her arms enclosing the other.

“You know, I’m not upset.” Ashe said. 

“Bullshit.” Oh so she could speak now? Ashe tilted her chin up to get a good look at her guilty girlfriend. One of her hands dipped down to where hip turned into leg, lacing underneath her undergarments. “B-Baby?” 

“Don’t ‘baby’ me. This is the fifth shirt this week.” 

Katarina shivered as that hand dipped a little lower. It was right where Ashe wanted her, right where she knew Katarina was trapped between two options. Ashe teased the spot with her nails. 

“Kat, I just want you to stop ruining my shirts,” Ashe hummed. Her hand made an alternate route, cupping at the ever growing heat between Katarina’s legs. A bite of fang poked at the corner of Katarina’s mouth as she bit down on her bottom lip.

“I’m sorry,” Katarina groaned. And Ashe would’ve believed it too, if Katarina wasn’t just saying that for the hell of it. It was easy to tell when Katarina was bullshitting just by the pitch of her voice and the way her eyebrows wriggled every time she told a lie. 

“Are you sure?” Ashe pried. Her fingers danced across the roof of her clothed womanhood. She pressed right against that twitching nub. A trail of blood oozed from the hole Katarina bit into her bottom lip. Poor thing. It was a shame she didn’t know how to keep clothing in one piece. Ashe pulled her hand away. 

“Ashe! Come on, you know what that does to me.” 

Said woman shrugged, wiping away the trail of blood with her thumb. 

“Learn how to keep my stuff in one piece then.” And Ashe walked out. 

  


Thirty minutes into another rental movie and Katarina’s hands were all over the place. Ashe kept her attention on the screen, watching as two warriors duked it out with swords. One of the warriors had a mixture of sweat and blood running down his face, expressing his feelings of remorse for the other.

“Don’t tell me you’re actually watching this,” Katarina said. Ashe raised an eyebrow. 

“Well it’s a lot more entertaining than your hands underneath my shirt.” 

Katarina chuckled as she tweaked a nipple between her fingers. Ashe wanted to kiss that cheesy smirk off her face so badly. She couldn't give Kat what she wanted but oh, she wanted to. 

“But you’re so warm and it’s so cold in here.” 

“Katarina, you’re literally a vampire. And your hands are freezing, get off.”

“Baby please!” 

Ashe rolled her eyes. 

“What will it take for you to just…” Ashe waved her hands in the air, unsure of where to take her sentence. The answer was obvious and sure, she was willing to give it to Kat, but she wanted to hear it for herself. She wanted to hear that sweet desperation with her own ears. 

Katarina’s lips trembled, much like a whimpering puppy, Ashe noted. 

“I’m horny.” 

“Okay and?” 

The vampire’s mouth opened, hung in the air, then she clamped her lips shut. For the usually dominant personality she put on, Katarina was unusually submissive today. Something in the back of Ashe’s mind egged her on, a snake coiling around its prey and she leaned forwards, breath playing on Katarina’s lips. 

“Let me rephrase that. What do I have to do to get you to...” Ashe said the rest with her hands, waving them in the air dismissively. She almost laughed when Katarina closed her eyes, a shaky breath sighing past her lips.

“Kiss me.” After a bit of hesitation, “Please?” Ashe hummed, tracing a finger along that poor, quivering bottom lip. 

“I don’t know, I’m pretty upset that you keep ruining my clothes.” Katarina whimpered as Ashe gave a small tug, revealing a bit of fang. Sure, it was a hidden turn on for Ashe to see her girlfriend’s fangs, no way in hell was she ever telling Kat though. The other would have a field day. Though now that she got a chance to actually look at them, were they always that long? Ashe shook the thought away before her mind beat her to it. 

“I’m sorry,” Katarina moaned. 

“Oh? Are you really?”

“Yes!” The desperation was getting there. Wasn’t nearly as close as Ashe wanted it to be however. But an idea, as filthy as the last, popped fresh in her mind. 

“Prove it.” Katarina shuddered. 

The vampire’s first move was to connect the distance but Ashe stopped it with a simple push. Katarina opened her eyes, green orbs pleading for permission but the atmosphere was readable, thick and heavy like a sickly sweet syrup. In order to get her reward, she would have to work for it. 

Their eyes stayed connected as Katarina slid off the couch and kneeled between Ashe's legs. 

"Can I?" Katarina said, nudging at Ashe's monochrome grey sweatpants. She nodded. With a simple tug, Ashe's pants sagged helplessly against her feet and she kicked the clothing away as soon as she felt the fabric off her skin. Less clothes meant more touching and while Ashe was semi-against her advances earlier, something about those hands running up and down her thighs did something to her.

"What are you waiting for?" Ashe hummed, running her fingers through Katarina's hair. Katarina pressed her lips against Ashe's inner thigh, freshly crimson irises peering up to look at the other. "I see. Go ahead then, take some. Not too much though." Ashe added quickly. 

"Thank you," Katarina pressed a wetter kiss beneath her womanhood, still on the soft part of Ashe's thighs. Her tongue flickered out to lap and play at the skin and Ashe shivered. "Mmm… you're so sweet," She purred, muffled by flesh. Once again those long K9’s made an appearance, poking against Ashe’s thighs. Katarina kept eye contact, even as she sank her fangs into flesh, a hand coming up to caress at Ashe’s leg.

The contact was soft and yet, Ashe felt the sting of liquid pleasure as she began to feed. As awkward as it must have been for Katarina, Ashe found it quite intimate that she decided to keep eye contact, even going as far as to stroke rhythmic patterns through her hair. 

Eventually, Katarina’s eyes closed. 

Ashe had to tap Katarina back to reality when she continued drinking, lightly slapping at her cheeks. 

“Sorry baby,” Katarina purred. “You taste too good.” 

“Well I know something that tastes even better.” It didn’t take long for Katarina to burst out into laughter. “What? What’s so funny?” 

“That was the cheesiest shit I’ve ever heard. Where did you pull that from? One of those pornos you try to watch behind my back?" 

Ashe narrowed her eyes. "You're the one who watches 'pornos' in her free time," she emphasized with air quotes. "I don't watch pornography unless we do it togeth- Mmm… it's about time you took those off." 

Katarina tugged Ashe's panties down with her teeth. 

"Hmm," Katarina hummed, spitting the cloth onto the floor. "Fuck… you're soaked to your thighs." 

There was something spicy that flared from Katarina, something so feral and hungry that it made Ashe pause. She wasn't even like this when she was drinking her blood, though in hindsight, her eyes were still very red. Kat pressed a few more soft kisses against the budding teeth marks before she moved upwards, lips just below Ashe's core. Her hands shied around Ashe's womanhood, trailing up to brush against her flexed abs.

"Are you… teasing me?" Ashe breathed. Katarina smirked. 

"We're in no rush Baby, spread your legs a bit for me. Yeah, just like that." 

Katarina leaned forward, lips now a breath-length away. She flickered her tongue out, pressing just between the folds and Ashe's grip went ragged. That smirk. That damned smirk. There were so many things Ashe wanted to do but couldn't with that smirk between her legs. Katarina made a small noise, moving her attention to Ashe's clit as fingers replaced her tongue. The digits flexed and flickered, testing her entrance. 

"Kat…" Ashe breathed. "Stop… stop teasing me." 

Said woman purred something muffled, crimson eyes rolling to focus on Ashe. 

It didn't take long before Ashe had her head back, eyes clenched and fingers dug deep into Katarina's scalp. She was close and fuck Katarina was too good at this. Fingers pumped in and out of her, but once they had passed two, Ashe couldn't remember how many of those digits were truly fucking her. And her tongue. What could she even say about her tongue? It robbed all thoughts away from her. 

"Kat I'm close." 

"Then come." Katarina pulled away, licking her lips. "Come for me baby." 

And with a command so simple and so easy, Ashe came undone on Katarina's fingers with a soft gasp. 

Katarina laughed as she pulled her fingers out, licking at each digit as if she had a wad of thick icing on each tip. "You might be right. This actually does taste better than your blood." Ashe scoffed. 

"Shut up. And come here." Ashe patted her lap. 

"For what?" 

"Your treat." 

Katarina stood up, flinging her shirt off her head and into the corner before straddling Ashe's waist. As she pressed kisses up and down Ashe's collar, the other slid Katarina's pants down along with her panties. it didn't take much effort as Katarina helped by wiggling her hips and raising her ass. The vampire purred as the warmth of her girlfriend's womanhood meshed against her. 

"What made you change your mind? Did I eat you out that good?" 

Ashe bonked her forehead against Katarina's.

"Don't make me change my mind." She leaned up close, nose brushing against the other's. It was insane how Ashe could almost taste the smile on Katarina's lips. The dopey smile quickly shifted into a smirk. 

"So… what's my treat?" Katarina questioned. Ashe didn't answer with words, there was no need to. Instead she kissed right above Katarina's lips. Said woman gave an impatient growl, hands clawing into Ashe's waist. "You're evil." 

Ashe hummed as she pulled away, holding a finger in front of Katarina's lips. The vampire chomped down on Ashe's finger, wrapping a tongue around and smiling as a fresh hue of red bloomed on the other's cheeks. Then another finger, soft and a tad hesitant. And finally one more. Katarina hummed as she suckled on each, giving all three equal attention as she alternated between sucking and licking. 

"Oh… oh god…" Katarina released those fingers with a pop and her traditional smirk. "Come here you." 

Finally. Katarina sighed as their lips connected. It was soft and sweet and a bit metallic, Ashe flushed when she realized she could taste herself on Katarina's lips. As she peeled her mouth open, Ashe snuck a hand between Katarina's legs. 

"I'm really getting a treat today, huh?" Katarina breathed. Ashe alternated between Katarina's clitoris and the pooling wetness between her legs. "Mmm… fuck." 

Two fingers slipped inside and Ashe pressed her thumb against the nub. Unlike Ashe, Katarina was loud and unafraid to show how much she enjoyed something. It was hot, but loud. Loud enough to probably be heard through the dorm walls. Yeah… they'd probably be hearing from their RA within a few days about the noise too. 

Katarina wriggled her hips, creating her own rhythm as she gyrated on Ashe's lap. It was a much faster, much more aggressive beat that Ashe could only assume was possible due to Katarina's vampiric prowess.

"Do you want me to go grab the strap-on?" Ashe questioned. The vampire slowed her hips as she tucked her face into Ashe's neck, warm breath dusting across skin. 

"Sorry. Guess I got too into it," Katarina pressed a kiss against Ashe's neck. "I'll calm down baby, promise. Just… add another finger. Please?" 

Call her whipped, but Ashe couldn't resist. Not when she asked so nicely. 

Another finger and Katarina's ragged gasp turned into a sharp moan. Ashe pulled the other in close by the waist, shifting her hips as Katarina practically rocked her onto the couch. 

"Close." Katarina grunted. "C-Can I-?" 

"Not too much." 

"Thank you. Fuck, thank you Ashe." At the peak of her arousal, Katarina once again sank her fangs into flesh. Ashe gritted her teeth as the initial prick caught her by surprise. Luckily Katarina always found a way to make the feeding pleasurable, this time massaging small circles on Ashe's waist. 

Ashe could tell she came when the massaging stopped, Katarina hardening against her yet still bucking her hips. She played along, thrusting her fingers and giving her own half-assed thrusts. As Katarina pulled away, Ashe leaned back against the couch cushion. She felt like she was swimming on air and when she leaned up to look at Katarina, her stomach lurched. 

"Water." Ashe groaned. 

"Oh shit. Are you okay? Did I take too much?" 

"Just… water please." 

Katarina disappeared for only a moment, reappearing with a bottle of room temperature water. Ashe downed it in seconds. 

"I'm going to get you something to eat too," Katarina said, brushing her hand against Ashe's. "Wait here a moment." 

Ashe didn't have much of a choice. If she got up, nine times out of ten she was going to fall right back down. Now that she got a quick glimpse though, Katarina had a pretty toned ass. Not too big and definitely not too small. It was a shame she didn't get a chance to squeeze it earlier. 

Katarina returned with another bottle of water and a bowl of what looked like leftovers from yesterday, Mushroom soup. The smell alone made Ashe's mouth water. 

"Do you feel better?" Katarina sat Ashe's food down on the couch before grabbing for those monochrome sweatpants. Ashe took a spoon-full of soup with a raised eyebrow. 

"Mhm. Just a little light headed." The usual after sex and blood loss. Katarina curled up against Ashe and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Was Kat always this built? Maybe she had been working out while Ashe was away, there was a possibility. 

"You're makin' some creepy faces over there Ashe. You that excited the movie came off?" 

Now that she mentioned it, there was a rental that they neglected for… a decent amount of time. 

"No, In fact, we're starting it over." 

"Ashe. For fucks sake-"

"You weren't paying attention earlier so we're starting over." 

Katarina grumbled as Ashe grabbed the remote and painfully rewound the entire movie. It was payback for taking so much blood and distracting her. The movie was good too but unfortunately, someone had to be clingy as usual. Plus, as grumpy as Katarina looked, Ashe knew the other enjoyed the company or at least the snuggles. Snuggles with Kat were always nice despite her abnormally low body temperature. 

Katarina pressed a kiss behind Ashe's ear. "What if we go for a round two instead-" The vampire froze, shock still. 

"Huh? Is something wrong?" 

Katarina shook her head. Now would not be the best time to tell Ashe that she had a massive splotch of red on her top. Instead she laughed it off, nervously. 

"Nah you know what, let's continue this shitty movie. I'm in more of a cuddly mood anyways." 

"Alright… love you Kat." 

"L-Love you too baby." Oh there were two ways this situation could end. Luckily, Ashe was oblivious that something was even wrong. For now.

**Author's Note:**

> Katarina: World cold, titty warm and soft.  
> Ashe, a clear moronsexual: Shut up and kiss me.
> 
> This was supposed to come out on Halloween but after watching the MV to MORE (and thirsting over Eve like the disaster gay I am) I got BIG distracted ^^; Anywayssss don’t be like me. Be responsible, don’t play video games and uh... stay hydrated! Thanks for reading and I hope y'all have a good one!
> 
> \- NoxX


End file.
